Multiply. $\dfrac{3}{2} \times \dfrac{2}{5}=?$ Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $\dfrac{5}{7}$ (Choice B) B $\dfrac{1}{2}$ (Choice C) C $\dfrac{6}{5}$ (Choice D) D $\dfrac{3}{5}$
Explanation: $= \dfrac{3 \times 2}{2 \times 5}$ $= \dfrac{6}{10}$ $= \dfrac{6\div2}{10\div2}$ $= \dfrac{3}{5}$